


Bad Puppy

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Divergent, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, consensual sexual punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's mother and sister are threatened by one of Dean's old goons and he decides to take matters into his own hands...without informing his lovers.  They're quite unhappy with this lack of communication and decide punishment will take place in the bedroom, with Eggsy's permission.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 78
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> Lyssa13, it's too late for this to be a stocking stuffer, so maybe consider this chocolate in your Easter basket? :) Thank you for being a sweet friend and a great cheerleader.

“What do you have planned for dinner tonight, darling?” Harry asks as he flips through the newspaper. “I must admit I have a craving for your pasta with clam sauce, if you’re taking suggestions.” 

“I will keep that in mind, Harry, but tonight you two handsome devils are on your own.” Eggsy gives Harry an upside down kiss. “More coffee?”

“Yes, lad, thank ye.” Merlin holds up his cup. “Eggsy is going to dinner at his mother’s, Harry. At least I pay attention.”

“I pay attention,” Harry says defensively. 

“You do.” Harry looks so offended that Eggsy has to kiss him again. “And don’t worry…plans just came up yesterday.”

“Special occasion?” Harry stirs milk into his coffee.

“Nah…just itching to see me, she said.” Eggsy can’t keep the grin from his face. His relationship with his mother has been steadily improving. She now seems proud of his new job and situation in life, and has grown to like Harry and Merlin.

“Will ye be staying over, lad?”

“No, probably won’t be that late. If I change my mind I will let you know.” Eggsy glances at the clock on the microwave. “Gotta run. Love you both.” He gives them each a kiss.

“Have a good day, darling,” Harry calls after him.

Eggsy bounces on his heels as he waits for his mother to open her door. “Hey, Mum. You look beautiful as always.”

“Eggsy! What are you doing here?” Michelle gives him an anxious smile.

“You asked me over for dinner, Mum, remember?” Eggsy holds up the bag of Chinese food. “Know you’re getting older but I didn’t think your memory was going just yet,” he teases.

“Oh, right,” she says vaguely. She glances back over her shoulder. “Sorry, babe, tonight’s actually not a good night. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Mum…what’s going on?” Eggsy gently pushes the door open and goes past her into the kitchen. He freezes when he sees who’s sitting at the kitchen table.

“Muggsy.” An ugly beast of a man stands and grins. “Long time no see.”

“What the fuck are YOU doing here?” Eggsy snarls. He looks at his mother. “Mum, what the fuck’s he doing here?”

“Now, Muggsy, is that any way to talk to your old friend Davy?” The man’s smile is pure evil.

“You was never my friend. Mum, what’s going on? And where’s Daisy?”

“She’s playing in her room so please keep your voice down!” Michelle hisses. “Davy stopped by to say hello, thought I should offer him a cup of tea.”

“That’s right… your mum always did know how to treat a gent right.” Davy winks at her and Eggsy’s hands clench into fists. “Came back to see Dean, but your mum says he’s gone.”

“That’s right…finally got what was owed him. You might want to watch out,” Eggsy says. “Same thing could happen to you.”

“Izzat a threat, Muggsy?” Davy comes over to loom over him. He’s at least a head taller and quite a bit wider than Eggsy. Eggsy swallows hard and does his best not to back down. Memories are flying back hard and fast, and none of them are good.

“Eggsy, stop. Please!” Michelle begs. She has no clue, of course, what really happened with Dean. She thinks one of his contacts turned him in, and that he’s been sent to jail for life. Merlin arranged for a small amount to go into an account for her until she got a job of her own, stating in the paperwork that it was some sort of delayed pension from the military. “Davy’s just passing through. No harm in old friends having a cuppa.” She looks nervous, eyes darting from Davy to Eggsy.

“Mum, you see this?” Eggsy raises the sleeve of his shirt. “See these scars? Your ‘old friend’ here used to see which left the worst marks…lit cigarettes, lit cigars, or a match head. He ain’t no friend to any of us!”

“Thanks for the hospitality, Michelle. Your son can walk me out.” Davy presses a hard kiss to Michelle’s cheek. “C’mon, Muggsy.” Davy grabs Eggsy by the nape of the neck and all but drags him out the door. He throws Eggsy against the wall once they’re outside. “I don’t much appreciate your tone, boy.”

“I don’t give much of a fuck what you appreciate,” Eggsy manages. He bites back a yelp as Davy stomps on his foot.

“While your mum is always real nice to look at, I came back here for one thing…what Dean owes me.”

“Well, Dean’s not here, so, too bad for you.” Eggsy struggles but Davy’s hold is firm.

“Your mum seems to be doing pretty well.”

“Yeah, cuz she got a job. You should look into that.” Eggsy does yelp when the booted foot comes down again.

“I know Dean had money around here somewhere, and a cut of it is mine.”

Eggsy turns his head. The man’s breath is disgusting. “Trust me, Dean never kept money around here, didn’t want me or Mum to get at it. And no, I dunno where he kept it. Just fuck off, all right?”

Davy cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look straight ahead. “Well, you’d better figure out where he kept it, or I’m gonna keep making visits to your mum and that sweet little sis of yours. And next time I might not be so nice.”

Eggsy struggles in his grasp. “Oi, you don’t lay a finger on them!”

“I’d say…” Davy stares into space for a moment. “twenty-five hundred quid should do it.”

Eggsy gapes at him. “Dean never had that kind of money all at once!”

“Well, that’s too bad, now, isn’t it? You’d better find it, Muggsy, or I’m gonna start getting real friendly with your mum…whether she likes it or not. You got til Friday.” Davy shakes him until his head hits the brick wall before finally releasing him and stalking away.

Eggsy slides to the ground and drops his head between his knees until he stops seeing stars. He then drags himself to his feet and heads for the Tube.

“Eggsy!” Harry says in surprise as the front door closes. “We didn’t expect you back so early.”

Harry is at the sink doing dishes while Merlin puts leftovers into containers. They’d only had pasta from a box and sauce from a jar; they’ve kept their vow regarding culinary activities in Eggsy’s kitchen. “Is everything all right with your mother?” Merlin asks. 

“Yeah, she says to tell you both hello,” Eggsy says, fidgeting a bit in the doorway of the kitchen. “Daisy’s got a bit of something and Mum’s been run ragged a bit. Wasn’t up for company and I guess she forgot to let me know.” Eggsy shrugs.

Merlin frowns. They’re both giving Eggsy their full attention, yet he refuses to look them in the eye. Either of them. “I’m sure that’s very difficult, dealing with a sick child,” Harry says with a warm smile. “Can we do anything?”

“Uh, no, thanks, they’ll be fine.”

“Shall I keep some of this out for you?” Merlin motions to the bowl of pasta.

“No, thanks. Not really hungry. Just gonna go up and change. I woulda done those dishes, Harry,” Eggsy adds.

They both blink at the sudden change in subject. “I don’t mind doing dishes now and then,” Harry replies.

“Keeps him humble,” Merlin says, earning a snort from his husband.

“Okay, well, see you two in a bit.” Eggsy starts walking away.

“Dearest…are you limping?” Harry gasps.

“Wot?” Eggsy slowly turns back around. “Oh, well, yeah, I guess. Me and Daisy was playing, and she jumped real hard on my foot.”

“I thought ye said she was sick,” Merlin comments.

“Oh, yeah, but you know how kids are. They’re dying in the morning, get their second wind in the afternoon, and are on death’s door again by bedtime.” Eggsy wiggles his toes in his trainer and winces. “She’s heavier than I thought.” He heads down the hall without another word.

“Michelle should teach Daisy to behave a bit better,” Harry says sternly. “She shouldn’t be jumping in the house in the first place.”

“Harry, did Eggsy seem a bit…off to you?”

Harry thinks for a moment. “Well, he seemed disappointed, I’d say, since he couldn’t spend time with his family. And I’m sure he’s concerned about his sister.”

“Aye,” Merlin says vaguely. All plausible possibilities. He’s still learning to decipher emotional red flags. Perhaps he’s just overreacting.

Merlin makes tea and brings it to the living room, where Harry sits down at the table to do paperwork. Merlin settles into his favorite chair and turns on the television, although Eggsy is usually the one to choose the program. They’re both well into their second cup of tea when Eggsy finally appears…crawling. He’s naked except for his puppy ears and tail.

“Well, what do we have here?” Merlin asks, unable to keep the smile from his face. It’s been a while since Eggsy’s come to them as their puppy, and Merlin has honestly missed it. “Come here, pet.” Eggsy dutifully crawls over and rubs at Merlin’s knee with his head. “That’s a good boy.” Merlin scratches behind Eggsy’s ears and ruffles his hair. Eggsy lets out a low sound, almost a puppy purr.

“Now, Hamish, you must share the puppy,” Harry says with a smile. “You always manage to keep him for yourself.”

“It is nae my fault that I am the puppy’s favorite,” Merlin says. “He has good taste.”

As if on cue, Eggsy gives Merlin’s fingers one last lick and crawls over to Harry, his tail swinging back and forth in a most tantalizing fashion. Merlin slowly exhales and adjusts his trousers. “Such a darling boy…sweet puppy,” Harry coos, gently caressing under Eggsy’s chin. He immediately spreads his legs, allowing Eggsy to kneel between them if he wishes. But Eggsy simply stays at Harry’s side, resting his head on Harry’s leg. He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip. “See, Hamish? Our pet knows his Sir is the best,” Harry says proudly.

“As ye say, Harry. He will tire of your bony thigh soon enough.”

“Bony thigh! As if you have room to talk,” Harry scoffs.

Merlin rolls his eyes and waits. Eggsy always ends his puppy time at Merlin’s feet. But apparently tonight is something different for Eggsy. He curls himself around Harry’s ankles, resting his face on Harry’s shoe and eventually dozing off. Merlin tells himself he isn’t jealous, although he wants to stab his husband after the fifth triumphant little glance in his direction. When Harry finally rouses him so they can all head to bed, Eggsy yawns, stretches, and licks Harry’s hand. He then crawls back to Merlin, head butts his leg a few times, and crawls out of the room.

By the time they get upstairs Eggsy is in his room with the door closed, calling out a soft ‘good night’ when they knock on the door and wish him pleasant dreams. Merlin frowns as he gets undressed. Eggsy just isn’t himself, but he trusts the boy to let them know what’s going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy slides scrambled eggs onto two plates along with bacon, throws on some toast, and puts the plates in front of Merlin and Harry. “Thank you, darling,” Harry says with a smile. Merlin grunts his own thanks and puts down the newspaper. “Don’t forget, Eggsy, I’m leaving for Prague this evening.”

“I never forget when you’re leaving on a mission,” Eggsy retorts. Instead of sitting at the table he leans against the counter to eat his breakfast.

“I did some research…that fight club is still active,” Merlin comments. “If you behave yourself and simply get the job done, you should have time to check it out.”

“I always get the job done,” Harry says with annoyance. 

“As you say,” Merlin replies. 

“Thank you for looking into it,” Harry says sweetly. “You are far too good to me.” 

Merlin snorts and rolls his eyes. “Just make sure your glasses are recording…that’s all the thanks I need.”

Eggsy puts his plate in the sink. “Was thinking of maybe asking Andrew if he needed me five days a week,” he says suddenly. They look at him in surprise. “Think that would be all right?” Eggsy addresses them both but looks at Merlin as he speaks.

“Well, as I have told ye in the past, lad, Arthur is technically the boss of the shop, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Has Andrew asked for more help?” Harry asks, frowning with concern. Merlin understands. Andrew holds the respect and affection of everyone at Kingsman.

“No, but he’s teaching me more and more every day. Figured I could be useful, and I got things under control here now.”

“I didn’t realize things were OUT of control here,” Merlin grumbles.

“Won’t that be a lot for you to handle?” Harry asks, still frowning. “Working every day, cooking dinner, looking after the house?”

“Wives do it all the time, don’t they?” Eggsy points out. “I can do it. Ain’t like I’m an idiot, or lazy.”

“I dinnae believe Harry was insinuating any such thing.” Merlin’s voice is almost a growl.

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters. “Just figured maybe I could earn a few extra quid is all.”

Merlin wonders if Eggsy realizes the mistake he’s just made. “Are you in need of funds, Eggsy?” Harry all but gasps. “You know all you have to do is ask.”

“No, I’m…I’m fine,” Eggsy says quickly. “Just like to have the money in my account. Just in case.”

“Just in case WHAT?” Merlin asks.

“Just in case things change. Relationships grow but they can fall apart just as easily. Love you two but I just…I want money in my account in case things…end.”

Harry looks horrified. “Eggsy, have we done anything that might make you think…”

“NO, Harry.” Eggsy rubs at his forehead. “Just planning for the future, okay? Call it paranoia on my part if you want. If I got a nest egg, I’m safe. If Mum needs something…” Eggsy gulps and actually starts wringing his hands a bit. “I got her covered, you know? I just…I thought it was high time I act like a man and work real hours.” 

Merlin stares at him for a long moment. His argument doesn’t make sense, but Merlin cannot find a reason to say anything. “I’m sure Andrew would welcome the help,” he says finally. “Speak to him and let me know…I will contact Payroll and make sure your salary is adjusted accordingly.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, giving him a smile. “You’re the best.”

“I am aware,” Merlin says archly, folding his newspaper and pushing his chair back from the table.

Eggsy immediately drops himself onto Merlin’s lap. “Harry ain’t the only one you spoil…don’t think I didn’t notice the little bonuses dropped into my account now and then.”

Harry beams at Merlin. “Oh, stop it,” he growls. “Sometimes the boy goes above and beyond in the kitchen.”

“And the bedroom.” Eggsy winks and gives Merlin a kiss. Merlin rolls his eyes but fists his hand in Eggsy’s soft hair, deepening the kiss until Eggsy’s gasping for breath. Their boy is worth every pound.

“Why, of course you can have more hours if you’d like them,” Andrew says, a pleased smile on his face. “I’m always happy to have you here, Eggsy. You’re a real asset to Kingsman.”

“You really think so, Andrew?” Eggsy all but whispers.

“I do indeed. You are a hard worker, of course, but you’re also quite bright and a quick learner. You are very polite to everyone who comes through those doors, whether they be Kingsman or citizen, and you are always quick to assist if I need it. It was a good day for me when Merlin brought you in here.”

“You’re the guv, Andrew,” Eggsy manages, looking away and blinking hard.

They finally decide that Eggsy will work Monday and Tuesday, be off Wednesday, and work Thursday and Friday. He realizes he likes having a day to do the shopping or anything else that might come up, and he can also complete any chores he prefers to do when he’s alone in the house. Merlin and Harry do tend to meddle.

He also comes to the realization that it doesn’t matter if Andrew tells him to come in seven days a week. He won’t earn anywhere near Davy’s set amount before Friday. “Hey, Andrew?” Eggsy says as they move mannequins around.

“Yes?”

“Does Kingsman ever…you know…offer advances on your pay?” Eggsy blushes and hides his face in the mannequin as he lugs it into place.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You know, like if you need money this week, before your pay, you can ask for it early, and then maybe next pay is lower because of it?”

“Ah, I understand. I am unsure, but I’m certain Fiona in Payroll would know. Perhaps if you called her? I have the extension book under the counter.”

“Thanks, Andrew, maybe I’ll do that.” But Eggsy knows he won’t. He can trust Andrew to keep his confidence, but everyone knows Eggsy lives with Merlin and Harry and is close to them (no one is aware of their romantic attachment, however). What if she mentions to Harry or Merlin that Eggsy asked for an advance on his pay?

He makes an excuse and heads back to the stockroom. He sits on a crate and sighs. He has the money in his account, but it would substantially deplete his savings. Harry and Merlin refuse to take his money for household expenses, although he often pays for at least half the groceries himself. 

“What the hell am I doing?” Eggsy says out loud, drooping his head between his knees for a moment. Why is he even considering paying this bastard off? Davy is strong, true, but he’s also overweight and out of shape. He’s always used his appearance and words to threaten people. Eggsy just needs to show him he’s not frightened. He’ll go to his mum’s on Friday warmed up and ready to kick some arse.

Carrying something like a knife might not hurt, either. Just in case.

Merlin notices Eggsy is back to his normal sunny self and decides his concerns were completely unfounded. He makes Merlin’s favorite meal on Wednesday night and Harry’s favorite on Thursday, since he’d arrived back from Prague that afternoon. After dinner on Thursday he sucks Merlin to orgasm in the living room while stroking Harry off at the same time. All in all a very agreeable way to end the week.

Eggsy makes a delicious French toast breakfast on Friday morning, announcing that he won’t be home for dinner that evening. “Gonna try again with Mum and Daisy,” he says, passing Merlin the syrup. “Texted her last night, she swears everyone’s in perfect health.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Harry says. “Please give her our best.”

“Is there anything she needs?” Merlin asks. In the past he’s gone over to fix broken appliances and even connected Michelle to a free Wi-Fi system.

“No…she don’t need anything,” Eggsy says sharply. “I mean, uh, she’s good, thanks.” He kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Gonna go shower.”

“You know,” Harry says casually. “Tonight might be a good night to break in the sparring room.”

Merlin grins at his husband. A few months prior they’d done some remodeling in the cellar, managing to make just enough room to install a matted area for he and Harry to fight. No more sneaking around HQ, disabling cameras and locking doors. “That sounds like a lovely idea. Do prepare to have the floor wiped with your face, husband.”

“On the contrary…I plan to toss you on that scrawny arse of yours quite often.”

“Such a sweet talker,” Merlin growls, leaning over to meet Harry in a kiss.

They both make it home by half-six, ignoring dinner and heading up to change clothes immediately upon entering the house. Harry heads down in a pair of athletic shorts and an old vest, while Merlin simply tugs on a pair of trakkies. Harry’s eyes widen at the sight of his shirtless husband, but he only says, “That’s wise…you don’t want anything getting in your way…hindering you, if you will.”

“Ye always did talk big, Harry,” Merlin replies. He grabs towels and a few other things before leading the way down into the cellar. They both have to duck at the bottom of the steps to safely clear the landing, but the tiny space with its mats and dim lighting is absolutely perfect. Merlin immediate tosses the items to the side and starts to stretch. He still doesn’t work out as much as he should, and he’s not looking to come out of this with a serious injury.

“Showing off?” Harry mocks, touching his toes a few times.

“If that’s how ye wish to see it,” Merlin says. He waits for Harry to toe off his shoes and step onto the mat before springing into action. He crouches down and launches at his husband, knocking him off balance and sending him down onto his back.

“Bloody hell,” Harry grunts, elbowing Merlin just above his heart and thrusting up with his hips. Merlin goes rolling to the side and Harry follows with a knee to the meat of Merlin’s arse.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Merlin pants, hopping to his feet. “Was I supposed to say ready, set, go?”

“Bastard.” Harry lands a punch to Merlin’s stomach and another to the side of his head.

“Ready set go,” Merlin growls, and then there’s no more talking. Fists and feet fly and they take turns bringing each other to the mat. Harry’s left cheek is bruising nicely, and Merlin knows he’s going to have a lovely mark in the shape of Harry’s fingers around his neck. 

Harry’s hair is soon wet with sweat, and Merlin’s naked torso is also dripping with perspiration. Harry sits astride his waist, elbows digging into Merlin’s biceps. “Tell me I win,” Harry gasps, leaning down and biting Merlin’s chin.

“Never,” Merlin groans, although he doesn’t think he has the strength to push Harry away.

“Say I win and I’ll suck your prick,” Harry promises.

“Like that’s a loss for me,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Say I win and I’ll finger your arse while I do it.”

Merlin is pondering the pros and cons of this offer when they hear the doorbell ring. They freeze, frown at each other, and Harry slowly climbs off. “Expecting anyone?” Merlin asks, wiping himself down with one of the towels.

“No,” Harry says. He picks up the other towel, eyebrows raising when a tube of lube tumbles to the floor.

“Best to be prepared,” Merlin mutters. He takes the steps two at a time as the doorbell rings again. He skids to a stop at the door and peers through the peephole. “It’s the police.”

“The police?” Harry runs a hand through his wet hair before undoing the locks and opening the door.

They stare in shock at the sight of Eggsy’s bruised face. He looks small, curled in on himself as he stands at the policeman’s side. The policeman looks similarly shocked as he stares at the two of them. Merlin realizes how it must look, the two of them sweaty, battered, and a bit bloody. “Good evening, Officer,” he says politely. “My husband and I were just boxing. A bit of sparring.”

“I see.” He turns to Harry. “Is this true?”

“Yes, sir. I am Harry Hart, and this is my husband, Hamish McNair.”

Merlin rolls his eyes at Harry’s manners. “Can we help ye?”

“Yes…this young man was involved in a bit of an altercation and insists he lives here.” The officer looks at Eggsy with a frown.

“Yes, he does. He is our boarder…looks after the house when we’re gone for work,” Merlin says.

“That’s what he said, but you can never tell with these delinquents from the Estates.”

“Thank you so much for bringing him home,” Harry says pleasantly. “I’m sure it is not in your job description, and we are most obliged.” Harry steps aside. “Come along, Eggsy.”

“Told ya,” Eggsy says sullenly as he slips by the officer and enters the house.

“Anything else, Officer?” Merlin’s voice is almost a growl.

The man blinks and actually takes a step back. “No. That will be all. Have a good evening.” He all but scurries away as Merlin closes the door.

Harry is leaning against the wall in the foyer. Eggsy is seated on the staircase, knees drawn up, head buried in his legs. “I do believe I told ye I would nae be coming to your rescue again if the police were involved, lad,” Merlin says between clenched teeth.

Eggsy slowly looks up, his handsome face red, a bruise forming around his left eye. “Didn’t hafta come pick me up from the filth, technically,” he points out.

“This is nae the time to argue about word choice, Mr. Unwin.” Merlin’s voice is like ice and Eggsy flinches.

“What happened tonight?” Harry whispers, approaching Eggsy as one would a wounded animal.

“Maybe I decided to have a bit of fun, like you two,” Eggsy replies. His voice is defiant but his eyes are full of emotion…fear…regret.

“I for one would…” Merlin is interrupted by the sound of his mobile ringtone. He gives Eggsy a stern look before hurrying into the living room to retrieve it. The display reads Michelle Unwin. “This is Merlin McNair,” he says as he returns to the foyer. Harry still hasn’t touched Eggsy, and the look on his face waivers from concern to confusion and back again.

“Mr. McNair, this is Michelle. Eggsy’s mum?”

“I know who ye are, Michelle.” Eggsy’s eyes widen and he gulps hard. “And I have told ye countless times, call me Merlin.”

“Yes, all right. Did…did Eggsy make it home okay?”

“He did. I’m looking at him right now.”

“Oh, thank Christ,” she gasps. “Officer said he was bringing him home, but I was afraid they took him in.”

“The officer brought him, yes.”

“Look after him, all right? My boy’s got a heart of gold but he’s an idiot sometimes. Tried to take on one of my husband’s goons…they went at it right here in the living room! Something about money the bloke wanted and Eggsy wouldn’t pay? Neighbors heard and called the police.”

“I see,” Merlin says calmly. “We’ll look after him, Michelle. I promise you he’s fine.”

“Thank you, Mister…I mean, Merlin.”

“Good night.” Merlin hangs up and slides the mobile into the pocket of his trakkies. “Before we go any further, I must ask ye, lad…are ye seriously hurt? Please be HONEST.” Merlin stresses the last word.

“Took most of the hits to my face,” Eggsy says. Harry hisses and finally moves to stand in front of him. He gently takes Eggsy’s chin in his hand and turns his face to the light. “Nothing a little ice and paracetamol won’t help. A punch to the gut…I’ve had worse.”

“All right.” Merlin directs his next words to his husband. “Let’s go clean ourselves up. We can meet in the living room to continue this conversation.”

“Do you need help, darling?” Harry turns to Eggsy again.

“Eggsy is a grown man, Harry. He’s proven tonight that he doesn’t need our help.” Merlin steps around Eggsy to go upstairs.

“Merlin,” Eggsy calls after him, but Merlin ignores him.

Harry follows at his heels. “Hamish, was that necessary?”

Merlin waits until they’re in the bedroom with the door closed. “It was absolutely necessary, Harry.” He removes everything he’s wearing and tosses his clothing in the direction of the hamper before striding into the en suite stark naked. He starts the shower and pokes his head back out. “Coming?”

“Apparently not tonight,” Harry mutters, but he strips down as well. He puts everything in the hamper and follows Merlin into the shower.

“That was Eggsy’s mother on the phone, as ye heard. She said something about Eggsy ‘taking on’ one of Dean Baker’s cronies. The man wanted money that Eggsy wouldn’t pay.”

“Why didn’t he call us?” Harry all but growls. “He could have pinged you on his mobile!”

“Aye, but I get the feeling there’s more to this story, Harry. He’s been acting odd all week, and I’m thinking it is tied into what happened tonight.”

“Bloody hell.” Harry leans his head against the shower wall and closes his eyes.

“I only ever asked one thing of him, Harry. I asked that he always be truthful and honest, always communicate. He’s broken that promise, and I’ll be knowing why.”

“If something was wrong, why didn’t he come to us?” Harry’s voice is soft…deadly soft. Merlin smiles. His husband is livid.

“We will have to ask him that. Hopefully he tells us the truth.”

They both quickly shower, rinse, and dry off. Merlin puts on jeans and a tight vest, while Harry simply dons his pajamas and dressing gown. When they arrive in the living room Eggsy is there in a pair of pajama bottoms and a hoodie. “Um, didya eat? I could make something quick,” Eggsy says nervously.

“Nae, we are fine,” Merlin says. He goes to the liquor cabinet. “Harry?”

“I could definitely use a drink,” Harry says.

“Me too?” Eggsy asks hopefully. 

“Not if you’re taking paracetamol,” Harry answers before Merlin can say anything. 

Merlin fixes their drinks, hands a glass to Harry, and sits in his favorite chair. Harry sits in another chair, leaving Eggsy alone and small on the large sofa. “Explain,” Merlin says coldly. “And if I find out ye have lied again, or intentionally omitted anything? Ye will find yourself out on the pavement before ye know what’s hit ye.”

“Y-yes, Merlin,” Eggsy stammers. “I was just trying to protect Mum and Daisy, swear down!”


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy walks up the steps in front of his mother’s building and starts taking deep breaths. He can do this. He is no longer the scared little boy from the Estates. He’s no longer a petty criminal, doing horrible things for Dean to save his family. He’s a grown man now, with a good job, two gorgeous lovers, and a life of his own. This has to stop.

He straightens his snapback, tugs at his hoodie, and knocks at his mother’s door. “Eggsy, hi,” she says as she opens the door. He quickly looks her over; she seems all right except for the fear in her eyes. “Davy’s here again,” she says. “In the living room with Daisy.”

“With Daisy? Mum, he shouldn’t be alone with her.” Eggsy shoves past and hurries into the living room, where Davy’s sitting with Daisy on his lap. “Get your filthy hands off of her!” Eggsy yanks his sister up into his arms. “Hey there, Flower. How’s my good girl?”

“Eggsy!” Daisy hugs him tight.

“Now, Muggsy, no need to get so worked up. Me and the little one was just getting to know each other.” Davy smiles at him. “Such a pretty little girl.”

“Don’t you even LOOK at her!” Eggsy hisses. He hands Daisy over to his mother. “Mum, take Daisy into the bedroom, okay?”

“Eggsy, what’s going on?” Michelle demands.

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“That’s right.” Davy slowly stands. “As long as your boy here has what he owes me, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“What he owes you?” Michelle looks from Eggsy to Davy.

“Mum, please, take Daisy out of here,” Eggsy begs. Michelle huffs a sigh but finally heads down the hall to the bedrooms. 

Davy smiles. “All right, Muggsy…I’ll be taking my due.”

“I’m not giving you a fucking penny, you fat bastard.”

Davy’s smile fades. “What was that? Sounded like you said you don’t got my money.”

“That’s right, because there IS no money. I don’t care if Dean owed you a million pounds, you ain’t getting a fucking thing from us. Get out of my mum’s house. Now.”

“Or what?” Davy comes around the coffee table and Eggsy backs away a bit, leading him from the living room toward the kitchen. There’s more room there, less to break.

“Or I’m gonna wipe this room with your fat arse,” Eggsy says. “Won’t be hard, can’t imagine a walrus like you got much stamina.”

“You mouthy little prick!” Davy lunges for him but Eggsy manages to dart out of the way. Davy’s meaty hand clasps Eggsy’s forearm and Eggsy is unable to avoid the large fist heading for his face. He IS able to turn his head, and the punch hits his cheek and eye instead of his nose. He takes the opportunity to send a punch into Davy’s immense gut and the man grunts out a breath. Eggsy backs into the kitchen and puts up his fists.

“Look at you, out of breath already,” he says with a grin. “Guess what the girls at the Black Prince said about you is true…you ARE a quick finisher.”

“I’m going to kill you, Muggsy, and ain’t no one gonna miss you.” Davy leans down and attacks, shoving his head into Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy falls hard onto a kitchen chair, snapping it into pieces. Davy picks up a broken chair leg and brings it down toward Eggsy’s heart. Eggsy rolls out of the way, bringing a knee up and connecting with Davy’s thigh.

“EGGSY!” Michelle shrieks from the hallway.

“Mum, get into the bedroom and lock the door!” Eggsy bellows. He crawls to his feet and sends another kick toward Davy’s head.

Everything Harry has ever taught him about fighting and self-defense flows in and out of Eggsy’s mind. Davy’s large, but he’s clumsy. He also doesn’t have fighting skills taught to him by a deadly international spy. Another chair is splintered, and Davy gets a few more good hits in, but Eggsy’s managing to hold his own until there’s a knock at the door. “POLICE! OPEN UP!”

“You’re dead before you reach the door, you fucking prick!” Davy gasps. Eggsy responds with a kick to his balls and he goes down with a howl. Eggsy crawls to the door and opens it.

Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin. “As you know, I got a bit of a record, so the filth weren’t quite ready to believe me at first. But Mum backed me up and Davy’s record is worse than mine, so they let me go. Insisted on driving me back here…guess they didn’t think that a bloke like me would live in a place like this. Sometimes I don’t believe it myself,” he mutters.

Merlin slowly removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes. He looks at Harry, who is giving Eggsy an impassive stare. “Anything else ye would like to say?”

“No. That’s what happened, swear down. They hauled Davy off and Mum and Daisy are fine. Promised her I’d get her a new kitchen table and chairs…what she had was old anyway.”

“I have a few questions,” Harry says calmly, crossing one leg over the other.

“Course, ask away,” Eggsy says, nervously rubbing his hands over his knees.

“We know what happened tonight, but how did this all begin?”

“Yeah, that.” Eggsy clears his throat. “Okay, so, remember a few days ago when I went to Mum’s but we didn’t have dinner, and I told you Daisy was sick? Well, uh, she weren’t sick.” Eggsy starts to fidget, barely glancing at Merlin before looking back at Harry. Apparently Eggsy feels Harry is the safer of the two. Oh, is he mistaken. “I got over there and Mum pretended like she forgot we had plans. I go in and there’s Davy.”

“I was under the impression we took care of your stepfather’s minions,” Merlin says.

“Yeah, me, too. Davy didn’t really work for Dean full time, just here and there. Hadn’t thought of him in ages, to be honest with you. But there he was…alone in a flat with my mum and sister.” Eggsy clenches his bruised hands into fists and winces. “Told me if I didn’t come up with the money he felt Dean owed him, he’d come back…pretty much threatened Mum and Daisy.”

“How much money, Eggsy?”

“Twenty-five hundred pounds.”

Merlin leans forward, elbows on his knees. “Eggsy, is this why ye were asking about getting more hours at the shop?”

“Yeah. Dunno what I was thinking.” Eggsy runs a hand through his damp hair. “Like I could get enough money between then and Friday just by working more hours. Realized it was stupid, and also realized that I wasn’t gonna pay him. He didn’t do fuck all to deserve it, and wasn’t gonna use my hard earned cash to pay that bastard off. He’d only come back for more, and I couldn’t be worrying all the time that my family was in danger.”

“So you thought the wisest course of action was to face this man all by yourself?” Harry asks.

“Yes,” Eggsy says confidently. They stare at him. “Well, maybe not WISEST course of action.”

“I gave you much more credit…thought you more intelligent than this,” Merlin snaps.

“Eggsy, WHY are we just finding out about this now?” Harry asks. “WHY? Why didn’t you confide in us immediately?”

“Wot, so you two could give me the money, or swoop in and save the day?” Eggsy says almost bitterly. “I’m a grown man, was my job to take care of this.”

“And you did it SO well,” Merlin says sarcastically. “Going in to face a brute twice your size was DEFINITELY a mature decision.”

“Used what Harry taught me, didn’t I?” Eggsy shoots back. “Remembered how to hold myself, keep the important organs covered, use my elbows and knees since they’re harder to break than a hand or fingers.”

“You remembered what I taught you?” A proud smile crosses Harry’s face.

“Not NOW, Harry,” Merlin growls. 

“Yes, of course.” But he still looks proud. Insufferable peacock.

“Explain to me again why ye thought keeping us in the dark was a good idea, please.” Merlin draws everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand.

“That wasn’t my intention. Wasn’t like I thought, oh, lemme sneak around behind Merlin and Harry’s back, or nothing. I just wanted to take care of things myself for once. Knew Harry would start throwing his money at me, or the both of you would go in guns blazing. Figured I could take care of it.” Eggsy sighs. “Didn’t expect the filth to get involved.”

“And after ye took care of the man, knocked him out, then what?” Merlin asks. “What were ye going to do to him? Tie him to a chair? Drag him out and put him with the rubbish bins? Call the police?”

“I…” Eggsy blinks. “Guess I didn’t think that far.”

“I guess ye did not. Or did ye figure you would simply call us, and WE’D take care of it?”

“Absolute not. Weren’t gonna involve you two at all.”

“But WHY?” Harry bursts out. “That’s where I am most confused. WHY didn’t you tell us, Eggsy? You said something about us giving you the money, or ‘swooping in and saving the day.’ Is that so horrible? Is it so horrible for us to want to help you? To give you money if you need it, or apply our talents and skills to assist you in your time of need?”

“I wanted to do it myself. Show that I’m…” Eggsy stops himself.

“That you’re what?”

“Capable of taking care of things without you two. Yeah, you let me do things for myself, but ever since the whole thing with Dean in the shop, you two act like I need protecting. Someone looks at me wrong at the grocer and you literally growl, Merlin.”

“Forgive us for caring about ye, Eggsy.”

“Do NOT turn this back on us,” Harry says sharply. “We have done nothing but love you…care about you. And most importantly, TRUST you. What if something had happened, Eggsy? What if this Davy character managed to knock you unconscious? And then he turned and saw your mother.”

“Don’t,” Eggsy says savagely. “DON’T say it.”

“And when he was done with her, there is your sister. Innocent, afraid, alone. What if he KILLED the three of you, Eggsy? You’ve spent the night at your mother’s after dinner before. We wouldn’t expect you until morning, and by then this monster would have been long gone, and we’d have no clue where to start looking for him, because YOU weren’t honest.”

“I…I…” Eggsy licks his lips as he stares at Harry.

“Do ye know why we are angry, lad?”

“I am NOT angry, Hamish,” Harry says. “I’m absolutely FURIOUS.” He glares at Eggsy. “You could have simply said, ‘Harry, Merlin, I have a serious problem, and it involves my family. I do not wish for you to fix it for me, simply to listen to what’s going on and assist me in finding a solution.’ I do not see that as very difficult.”

“Agreed,” Merlin says. “Eggsy, look at me.” Eggsy slowly looks over at him. “Do ye remember one of the first rules I set for us when you moved in here?”

Eggsy thinks for a moment and then his face slowly turns pink. “That we always communicate.”

“Correct. And I do not see communication from ye ANYWHERE in this entire scenario. Not only did ye keep important information from us, information that affected your safety and well-being, but ye fucking LIED.”

“I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to keep you two out of it…I mean, I didn’t want to involve you in my fucking past yet AGAIN,” Eggsy says morosely.

“I am so disappointed in you, Eggsy,” Harry all but whispers. Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes and he blinks hard.

“And I am hurt,” Merlin says sincerely. He is amazed at how wounded he feels. He thought that by now they were on equal footing, that Eggsy could come to them with problems and they could work together to solve them.

“Merlin.” Eggsy’s voice is tight. “Master, I…”

“Nae, lad, I am not your master tonight. I’m not sure I ever will be again…because trust is the entire foundation of a dom/sub relationship.” Merlin stands and orders his legs not to shake. “I am going to bed. We will talk about this another time.”

“Tomorrow?” Eggsy says hopefully.

“I doubt it,” Harry says, standing as well. “And don’t bother with breakfast for us…we will fend for ourselves.” Merlin loves that he and Harry are on the same wavelength without needing to say a word.

“Christ, Harry, let me at least do my job,” Eggsy begs. He jumps to his feet. “I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t think about what it meant for me to keep this from you…was only worried about Davy. I’m so sorry.” He starts to reach out but pulls his hand back. “Merlin…please. I’m…I’m so sorry!”

“We will talk about this another time,” Merlin repeats, and heads for the stairs without looking back. 

Harry follows him up to their bedroom, where they take their turn in the bath before crawling into bed. Without asking permission Harry cuddles close, pulling Merlin’s arms around his body and pressing his face to Merlin’s chest. “He could have died tonight, and we wouldn’t have known.”

“Emotions are a horrible thing,” Merlin says quietly, burying his face in Harry’s hair. “I think I’ll go back to not having them.”

“Good luck with that,” Harry murmurs.


	4. Chapter 4

That weekend is the longest Merlin has ever experienced. He and Harry laze about in bed until almost nine on Saturday morning and then find excuses not to go downstairs, puttering about in their bath and bedroom until finally wandering down around eleven.

Eggsy hops up from where he’s seated at the kitchen table. His face is pale and his eyes are swollen, as if he’s been crying. He also looks as if he hasn’t slept. Merlin understands that. He and Harry both slept restlessly, tossing and turning throughout the night. “Hey, morning,” Eggsy says softly. “Can I get you two anything?”

“We told ye not to bother,” Merlin says coolly, going for the coffeepot.

“I know, it’s just…I still got a job, right?” Eggsy asks, smiling weakly.

“Aye. But for now, worry about taking care of the house and not us.” Merlin pours a cup for Harry as well and they sit down at the table.

“Merlin, how long you two gonna hate me?” Eggsy asks almost tearfully. “I made a mistake.”

“Eggsy, we do not hate you,” Harry promises, and Merlin nods. “Please don’t press this issue. We will speak to you about everything when we are ready. For now, just…go about your duties here. Do nothing special. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says quietly. “Gonna be gone tonight, anyway.” Merlin looks up sharply. “Over dinner, I mean. Gonna go to Mum’s, clean up what I broke, see about replacing it. Not sure when I’ll be home.”

“Thank ye for informing us,” Merlin says formally. 

Eggsy nods and sighs. “Gotta say it once more. I’m so sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you or lie to you or keep things from you. Swear down.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes and scurries from the room.

Merlin puts down his coffee with a sigh. “Buggering hell,” he says finally.

“We need to come to a decision about our next course of action here,” Harry says firmly. “We love him, and obviously we’re not going to break things off with him due to this mistake. It was a very grave mistake, and he didn’t think things through. But his omission of the truth, his attempts at handling things on his own…it was all done without malice. He was not intentionally keeping us out of his life.”

“I dinnae like the way things went out of control,” Merlin says, slowly spinning his cup its saucer. 

“Yes, you extremely dislike loss of control,” Harry agrees. Merlin glares at him. 

“He is a grown man, and we cannae treat him poorly every time he makes a mistake. Ye make mistakes as well…if I broke up with ye every time ye fucked up, we wouldn’t have made it past our third week together.”

“You have room to talk,” Harry scoffs. “Remember the time you screamed at me in front of Arthur?”

“Ye blew up a building when I expressly told ye to evacuate!” Merlin yells. “Ye needed screamed at!”

“NOT in front of Arthur,” Harry retorts. “And you have never apologized.”

“How in the world are ye making this all about YOU?” Merlin snaps. “Back to the issue at hand.”

“Someday I’d like an apology,” Harry mutters, but he smiles sweetly over his cup.

“As I was saying, we dinnae have the right to play judge and jury about his decisions. But we DO have a right to be angry regarding his failure to communicate. As his Sir and Master, I believe we also have the right to dispense punishment.”

“Punishment?” Harry looks interested, and then immediately looks guilty. “We’ve never discussed this with him.”

“Nae, we have not. I’ve threatened him a few times in the bedroom, and I did punish him slightly while ye were on that long mission. I warned him a few times before that, however, so he knew it might happen. This would be different.” Merlin gets up and refills his coffee.

“You and I need to discuss this in detail. We MUST be on the right page.” Harry presses himself against Merlin’s back. “Agree on the appropriate punishment. Will it be spanking, or bondage, or edging…” 

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Harry, will ye quit wiggling your prick against my arse?”

“I do apologize…I cannot help it if the thought of your hand making our boy’s arse pink gets me hard.”

“Filthy old man,” Merlin says, but he turns to kiss his husband. “Ye are correct. We must discuss it, and then we must be very clear with him.”

“I feel horrible pulling away from him, but then I think about the way he endangered himself.” Harry rests his face against Merlin’s back. “I remember the sight of him that day in the shop, when that bastard Dean Baker used him as a shield after slamming his head…”

“I know, Harry. Space is good for us both right now, and when the time is right, we shall speak with him.” 

This is most definitely the worst weekend of Eggsy’s life. He always thought he knew the definition of the phrase ‘cold shoulder,’ but what he’s experienced in his past is nothing compared to what he’s receiving from Harry and Merlin. If he speaks to them they respond, but otherwise they act as if he doesn’t exist. He comes home from his mother’s around half-eight that evening to find the downstairs dark and their bedroom door closed. He gets ready for bed himself before knocking on their door. “I know you ain’t gonna respond, but just wanted to say I’m here and…and good night. Love you both.” He rests his forehead on the door for a long moment before plodding down the hall to his bedroom.

Sunday isn’t much better. He busies himself around the house, noticing that when he’s downstairs, they shut themselves away in their bedroom, and when he’s cleaning upstairs, they eat their meals or watch telly in the living room. He finally goes for a long run, stopping at the nearest park and staring out into the grass for a few hours. He doesn’t think they’ll kick him out; Harry DID say they don’t hate them. But hearing Merlin say he was hurt? That’s cut deeper than anything else. Eggsy knows that Merlin’s gotten better about feelings and how to express them, but he didn’t realize Merlin’s emotions were so close to the surface. He would never want to do ANYTHING to hurt either one of them, especially Merlin. He loves them both, but his connection with Merlin is like nothing he’s ever felt. Merlin is Harry’s husband, but in some ways…Merlin is Eggsy’s heart. He is his Master, his protector, his lover, his savior, if Eggsy thinks really hard about it. He’s disappointed them both, and he didn’t keep his very important promise to Merlin. No wonder they’re furious.

It doesn’t make it any easier knowing that, however. He loves serving them, doing things to earn their smiles, or their gratitude. He loves watching Merlin’s face when he tries a new recipe Eggsy’s come up with, or the pleased look on Harry’s face when he looks around the house and finds it clean and tidy. From the way they’re acting now he could be a hired cleaning service.

He jogs back, slowly walking the last block or so. He deserves what he’s getting, but it’s a nightmare. For the first time ever he’s happy with his life. He loves waking up every morning and seeing he’s still there. This disruption, this foreign landscape around the house…he hates it.

It continues into the week, although that’s a bit better because he has work to distract him. He ignores their original request and cooks dinner for everyone, although he eats his in his room. It’s a waste for him to only cook for himself, and he still loves them…he’s not letting them go all week eating things out of cans. On Wednesday, his day off, he spends most of the morning and afternoon out in the shops, making their weekly purchases as well as ordering a new table and chairs for his mother. He picks up a few things for Daisy, as he usually does; that at least makes him smile. His girl deserves the world, even if her big brother is a stupid horse’s arse.

He’s washing dishes Thursday evening after yet another dinner in his room when he hears Merlin say, “Lad, we wish to speak with ye in the living room when ye are through.”

Eggsy’s so startled he drops his plate back into the soapy water. “Y-yes, Merlin. I’m almost done here. Be right in.”

“Thank ye.”

Eggsy tries to take his time and remain calm, but he works as quickly as he can and puts everything away. He dries his hands and heads into the living room. Harry and Merlin are both on the sofa, so Eggsy sits in Merlin’s chair, nervously twisting his fingers back and forth. “Hi.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry gives him a gentle smile and Eggsy’s insides relax just a bit.

“I know we have been distant from ye this week, Eggsy, but we needed the space,” Merlin tells him. “As ye know, I have a bit of a temper, and dinnae suffer fools very graciously. I needed to make sure that anything I said and did wasn’t out of passion or anger.” Eggsy nods. He knows it’s best not to say anything until they ask him to. 

“We are equals outside the bedroom, my boy,” Harry says. Eggsy snorts. He can’t help it. Merlin raises his eyebrows. “You work around the house but I believe it’s due to a love of service.” Eggsy can nod about that. “You are not a slave. We are not your owners. We are lovers, the three of us. Do you agree?” Eggsy nods again. “So we have no right to judge your for your actions, and definitely have no right to punish you for them.” 

“The only place we could possibly punish ye is in the bedroom.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “And that is ONLY with your consent. It is a part of most dom/sub relationships, some more severe than others. We have never talked about this, although I did punish ye once for calling me bruv.”

Eggsy blushes. “I…I remember,” he says softly. He was forced to lie on his stomach, unable to see Merlin as he stroked himself to completion.

“We would like to punish ye, lad, as your Master and Sir. Nothing ye cannot handle, nothing that would trigger anything in ye from your past.” Merlin’s eyes are soft as he looks at Eggsy. “We would never wish to traumatize ye.”

“Um, like what kind of punishment?” Eggsy asks.

“Nothing more violent than a spanking,” Harry promises. “Nothing that would leave marks. Perhaps orgasm denial, use of our toys.”

“You would be at our mercy, Eggsy, but we would release ye immediately if ye used your safe word.” Merlin studies him. “I dinnae know if ye remember, but I threatened ye more than once with a small punishment, making ye sit, plugged and bound by a cock ring, watching me pleasure myself while ye could nae touch? It would be something similar to that.”

“You call that a small punishment?” Eggsy mumbles.

“Aye.” Merlin’s smile is a shark’s grin.

“And if we do this…you’ll…you’ll like me again?” Eggsy wishes he could take the words back as soon as he says them. What a pathetic fool.

He sees Harry look at Merlin and make a face. “Oh, all right. You’re turning into a sappy fool in your old age.”

“Come and kneel, Eggsy,” Harry says. Eggsy all but flies across the room, kneeling in front of Harry and burying his face in Harry’s expensive trousers. He tries to bite back tears, but a few slip out to wet the fabric. “We’ve never stopped liking you, Eggsy, and we will never stop loving you.” Harry’s slender hand cards through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy moans. He hadn’t realized how much his entire body was yearning for a simple touch from either one of them. He stealthily slides a hand over toward Merlin’s foot.

“Ye will ask permission to touch me, pet,” Merlin snaps.

It’s his use of the word ‘pet’ that flips the switch in Eggsy. “Please, Master…can I touch you?” He keeps his face buried in Harry’s leg.

“Aye, ye may.”

Eggsy curls his fingers around Merlin’s skinny ankle and sighs with relief. “Please pay attention, lad,” Merlin says. Eggsy nods into Harry’s thigh. “This punishment MUST be consensual. If ye truly do not wish it to happen, do NOT say ye do.”

Eggsy thinks for a moment. He’s actually fairly intrigued by the idea of this ‘punishment.’ He has a feeling he might partially enjoy it. He also realizes, deep down, that it might wipe away some of the guilt he feels at hurting them and making them worry. “I wish it to happen,” he mumbles. “Swear down.”

“If at ANY time it gets to be too much for ye and ye need a break, ye will say the world ‘yellow.’ And if ye wish to end things altogether, ye say your safe word. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Ye understand that this is NOT a punishment for deciding to take matters into your own hands, but for not communicating with us and informing us of the situation, correct?” Eggsy nods into Harry’s leg again. 

Harry’s hand gently fists into his hair and pulls until Eggsy’s looking up at him. “And most importantly, we need you to know that this wipes the slate clean.”

“W-wot do you mean?”

“This matter might come up in conversation, but it will NEVER be held against you in anger. We will never talk about it in a negative manner, referring to it as something you should continue to be punished for. The punishment will happen, and this will be over. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Eggsy whispers. Harry smiles and gently touches his cheek.

“This will not be as enjoyable as ye think, Eggsy. But it will be good for us all, I believe.”

Eggsy squeezes Merlin’s ankle and places his head on Harry’s leg again. Whatever they want, he’s eager to do. He trusts them with his life, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy receives his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long chapter; there was no good place to stop.

Puppy – 5

Things are better Friday morning. Harry and Merlin both come down for breakfast, greeting Eggsy with a smile and even a kiss. Eggsy happily plates up their food and waits until they’re eating before he himself sits down. “Do ye think ye will be done at work on time?” Merlin asks.

“Should be.” Eggsy pauses and thinks. “We ain’t got no special orders, and we ain’t doing anything like inventory. Probably be home by six or so.”

“Harry will pick up dinner tonight, something light,” Merlin tells him. “If ye are home before we are, I wish ye to go up and shower, get yourself nice and clean. There will be items on your bed. Place them in their appropriate places and remain in your bedroom until we send for ye. When ye come down, wear your dressing gown and nothing else.”

“Don’t got a dressing gown,” Eggsy reminds him. He thinks dressing gowns are ridiculous.

“Oh, ye will,” Merlin says idly. Eggsy looks to Harry, who simply gives him a wink and a smile over his coffee.

Eggsy spends his entire workday in a state of partial arousal and complete curiosity. He’s half-tempted to tell Andrew he’s sick, just so he can go home and find out what’s waiting for him in the bedroom. He knows that will do nothing but anger Merlin and disappoint Harry, so he controls himself. His curiosity, anyway. His arousal refuses to go away, and he finds himself going into the stockroom more than once to rearrange his trousers and order his erection to go down. The only thing that helps is that Andrew’s teaching him to take measurements, and the man who arrives for his appointment is a haughty man in his late sixties who seems to think Eggsy’s there to be his eye candy. He makes snide remarks about Eggsy’s face, his accent, even the way he looks in his work clothes. That is enough to make any erection go away, and even Andrew is borderline rude to the customer.

“My apologies, Eggsy,” he says softly once the man’s left. “You do not deserve that sort of treatment, and after this order, we will not be welcoming Mr. Hanover back as a customer. Obviously it’s not something that ever happened in here prior to your arrival…I’m not exactly anyone’s type.”

“Aw, c’mon Andrew,” Eggsy says with a grin. He appreciates Andrew’s apology, even though it’s unnecessary. “Bet all the customers want a piece of you. You got that rakish grin, pretty brown eyes…”

“That will do, Eggsy,” Andrew says, but he turns pink.

Eggsy finally finishes his shift and all but runs out the door. He gets into a Kingsman cab and fidgets the entire way home. He lets himself into what is obviously an empty house at 5:45 and immediately goes up to shower as ordered, stopping in his bedroom along the way. There is a handkerchief on his bed, and on the handkerchief is a leather cockring and a thick green plug. It’s nothing they’ve used before, and Eggsy has sneaking suspicion that it’s brand new, bought specifically for tonight. He touches the end of the plug, realizing there’s a bit of glitter in it. He turns it a bit on the bed, watching the light catch it, and then finally goes to the bath to get ready. On the back of the door, hanging on the hook, is a beautiful plush green dressing gown. Eggsy runs a hand over it, a faint smile on his face. 

He quickly showers, shaves, and dries off, making sure to clean and dry everything as best he can. He groans a bit when he comes back into the bedroom and sees the cockring…he’s not looking forward to this. But he trusts Merlin and Harry, and knows that they will take good care of him. He gets the cockring in place, crawls onto the bed, and slowly works the plug in. It’s big but not too big, just enough that he feels it every time he walks and definitely when he sits. He hears the front door open just as he’s sliding his feet into his slippers. He takes a deep breath, tightens the belt of his gown, and sits down on the bed.

“He’s home,” Harry says as soon as they enter the house. 

“Thank ye, Harry, I am aware,” Merlin says wryly, kicking at the trainer by the front door. “Why don’t ye go ask our pet to come down?”

“Are you sure about this?” Harry cups Merlin’s face in his hand. “We have played in this manner before, but never with someone who owned our hearts.”

“Aye, Harry, I am sure. I wish to look at our boy with a clear mind, not constantly be reminded of the way he betrayed my trust. I think this is the best way for that to happen.”

“I love you.” Harry gives him a kiss and trots upstairs, leaving him to carry the food into the kitchen and get it organized. 

“Hey, Merlin, need any help?” Eggsy asks as soon as he enters the kitchen.

Merlin doesn’t need to ask if he’s done what was requested. He can tell by the way Eggsy’s walking. “Nae, lad, I have this. Why don’t ye get us each a beverage and sit down.”

“Okay.” Eggsy brings drinks to the table and gingerly sits at his place. 

“Are ye comfortable?” Merlin asks once he’s seated at the table.

“Wouldn’t exactly call it comfortable, but I ain’t dying or nothing.”

“Good,” Harry says as he takes his own seat.

They ask Eggsy about his day and engage in light conversation. Merlin focuses on his meal but keeps a close eye on their boy. He doesn’t seem nervous in an anxious way, more like excited. Curious as to what’s coming along next. Aroused. Eggsy immediately jumps up to clear the table when they’re through but Harry puts as hand on his shoulder. “Please stay seated, Eggsy. I will clean up.”

“Izzat part of the punishment?” Eggsy pouts.

“Nae, lad. I wish to speak to ye about something and wish your full attention.” Merlin waits until Eggsy shifts in his seat a bit before settling. “Your safeword.”

“Ascot.”

“Correct. I want to make sure ye dinnae forget about using it.”

“We talked about this, though…I’m to say yellow if I need a bit of a timeout, and my safeword if I need to stop altogether.” Eggsy looks a bit confused.

“That is all correct, but we wanted to emphasize it. At NO time will ye continue in what we are about to do if ye truly feel uncomfortable.”

Harry turns away from the counter. “And not just physically. If you are honestly frightened, if what’s going on makes you emotionally anxious, for lack of a better word, you will use your safeword or yellow.”

“We wish to punish ye, Eggsy, not traumatize ye. We love you,” Merlin gently reminds him, and Eggsy smiles.

“Know that,” Eggsy vows.

“Most importantly, darling, please know that we would never ever be angry or disappointed if you needed to use these words. They are agreed upon for a reason.”

“Aye, we would be more disappointed if ye needed to use them and didn’t,” Merlin adds.

“What’s your safeword?” Eggsy asks.

“Mine is Patronum,” Merlin mumbles. Eggsy’s face lights up. “Yes, I like Harry Potter. We will nae speak of it again.”

“Bet you’d be sorted into Slytherin,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Of course I would,” Merlin says, offended. “As if any other house matters.”

“My safeword is velveteen,” Harry says. Eggsy nods.

“Well, are we all done here?” Merlin asks.

“I believe so,” Harry says. Eggsy slowly stands.

“Let’s go up to the bedroom so Harry and I can get ready.” Merlin allows the other two to lead the way up the stairs. “Just have a seat on the bed, Eggsy.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy whispers, eyes glued to the chair by the bed.

Merlin knows why. Leather straps are attached to the arms, and a black satin blindfold sits on the seat. It’s not one of their most comfortable chairs; Harry purchased it years before, loving its style, not its substance. “After you, Harry.” Merlin motions to the en suite.

As soon as they’re behind the closed door, Harry says, “I’m actually nervous. We’ve never really done anything like this before.”

“I know. But we know each other, Harry, and are fairly in tune with Eggsy. I believe we’ll realize if something is not right.”

“Yes,” Harry says. Merlin kisses him.

They clean themselves up and change into their own dressing gowns, sliding their feet into their slippers. When they finally return to the bedroom Eggsy is still seated on the bed, eyes nervously darting about the room. “Are ye all right, lad?”

“Yeah, just…nervous,” Eggsy admits. “Wanna do this right.”

“Oh, darling, don’t think that way. There is no right or wrong behavior,” Harry promises. “The only thing you could do wrong is not stop us if you need to.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. He comes over to gently cup Eggsy’s face in his hand, tilting his chin up so Eggsy looks him in the eye. “This is the one decision ye get to make. Ye will receive a spanking now, and one when we are through. Ye get to decide who spanks ye when.”

Eggsy swallows hard. They’ve never given him more than a swat here and there, so this is new territory. He looks from Merlin to Harry and back again. “Sir first, I think,” he finally whispers.

“Very well.” Merlin motions for Eggsy to get up. “Remove your dressing gown and put it in the closet.” When Eggsy gets up Merlin takes his place, arranging himself at the foot of the bed. They watch Eggsy take off the gown and walk back naked. He truly is stunning. “Now lay down on your stomach over my lap, arrange yourself comfortably between my legs.” Merlin spreads his knees a bit.

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy slowly lays down and Merlin helps him into the proper place. Harry drops a pillow onto the floor and kneels upon it.

“Now, ye will receive ten spanks, and ye will count each one out loud. After number ten, ye will thank Harry for giving them to ye. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says again. His entire body stiffens and Merlin rubs a hand down his back.

“Relax,” he says, although he knows it won’t help. 

The sound of Harry’s hand is loud in the quiet room. Eggsy gasps and then says “one” in a clear voice. Harry gives him a moment before bringing his palm down on the other side. “Two.”

By the fifth slap Eggsy’s beautiful arse is pink. The shape of Harry’s fingers is evident on each cheek. “You’re doing very well,” Harry murmurs, rubbing the left cheek before bringing his hand down on the right.

Merlin knows Harry isn’t holding back, and it’s clear by the wobble in Eggsy’s voice. “S-six,” he manages. Harry continues to alternate sides, and when he brings his hand down hard the final time Eggsy is silently crying. “T-t-ten,” he whimpers. “Th-thank you, Sir.”

“My good boy,” Harry murmurs, groaning as he stands up. His knees crack and Merlin gives him a moment to stretch.

“All right, pet. Ye will go to the chair and sit down. Ye dinnae put on the blindfold just yet, but I want your hands through those straps. I dinnae wish for ye to be tempted. NO touching.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy slowly pushes himself up, sits, and immediately bounces off the bed. “Fuck.” He gently rubs at his backside. “Can…can I ask a question?”

“Of course, Eggsy,” Harry says, removing his dressing gown and hanging it up.

“Can I talk? Like while we’re doing…whatever is coming?”

“Yes. We would like to hear you,” Harry tells him with a sly grin. “I think that will be quite lovely.”

“Indeed,” Merlin agrees. They watch Eggsy sit down. He grimaces as his bum hits the rough cushion of the chair, and he obediently slides his wrists through the looping restraints. Merlin removes his own dressing gown and carelessly tosses it in the direction of the closet. Harry rolls his eyes, walks over, and bends down to retrieve it. “Well…there is a lovely view.”

Harry grins over his shoulder and takes his time standing back up. “See something you like?”

“Indeed,” Merlin says. Harry hangs up the dressing gown and saunters over to his husband. Merlin grabs him and pulls him into a brutal kiss, tongues and lips and teeth clashing. 

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy groans. Merlin breaks the kiss and sees Eggsy clutching at the restraints.

“Already, lad? That was just a kiss.”

“I know, but fuck, you two are so hot.”

“We know,” Harry says with a wink.

Merlin fists a hand in Harry’s hair. “Focus, Harry. Our naughty little pet is not what ye should pay attention to.”

“And what should I be paying attention to?”

“Me…because I plan on wrecking ye,” Merlin murmurs. He buries his face in Harry’s neck and moans as Harry’s hand finds his prick. “Feel good in your palm, does it?”

“Yes…I cannot wait to have you inside me, Hamish.”

“All in due time.” Merlin slowly turns Harry around so his chest is against Harry’s back. He slides a hand over Harry’s slender hip to grasp his hard cock. Eggsy licks his lips. “If ye were a good boy, ye could help me care for your Sir.”

“I’ll be good from now on, swear down,” Eggsy promises, and Merlin chuckles.

“I believe ye, but it’s too late now.” Harry’s head falls back on Merlin’s shoulder as Merlin strokes him. Merlin bites Harry’s neck and sucks a lovely bruise onto the tasty skin. “Hands and knees, now, Harry.”

Harry gives him one more passionate kiss before he obeys, making sure to turn his body to give Eggsy a full view of what’s about to happen. Merlin crawls up behind him but kneels to the side a bit. He runs a hand up and down Harry’s spine before sliding it between his legs, slowly pulling his cock and balls back so Eggsy can see them. “Christ,” Eggsy whimpers. Merlin spits in his hand and runs it over the tightening ball sack, then down the length of Harry’s cock. “Please, oh fuck, Master.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy,” Merlin says almost regretfully. He continues to stroke and tease Harry as he leans forward and begins to kiss his way down Harry’s spine.

“Mmm, I love your mouth, Hamish.”

“Do ye? I’m glad to hear it.” Merlin licks between each vertebrae before biting each arse cheek. He then releases Harry’s cock and balls so his hands are free to spread his arse.

“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy pants.

Merlin glances over. The boy’s cheeks are red but his cock is redder, standing at attention and dripping pearls of precome. Merlin gives him an evil grin. “Remove your hands and put on the blindfold.”

“Wot? NO!” Eggsy all but shouts.

Eggsy now understands the meaning of the word ‘punishment.’ His cock is hard and throbbing, dripping with excitement. He can handle that, although it’s getting more difficult to focus on anything but his desire to come. His arse is clenching around the plug and he’s aroused to the point of pain. But now? Merlin’s telling him to put on the blindfold NOW? Merlin rarely does what Eggsy knows he’s about to do. He’s done it to Eggsy twice, and both times he almost made Eggsy pass out. He’s patiently instructed Eggsy on how to do it to Harry, and although he originally thought it was something he’d NEVER enjoy doing to another person, he quickly found that he loves it. He loves the way it makes Harry rock on his hands and knees, the way it makes him beg. He loves that he can invade Harry’s most intimate place and make him beg for more. He loves the musty taste of Harry, the taste that seems to be on his lips and tongue right now. “No, Master, no,” he begs. He NEEDS to see this, needs to watch his Master break his Sir into pieces with his tongue.

“Are ye needing to use your safeword, boy?” Merlin asks sternly.

“N-no.”

Harry turns his head, disapproval all over his face. “Are you disobeying a direct order from your Master?”

“No,” Eggsy says sullenly. He removes his hands from the straps and pulls the blindfold over his head, carefully adjusting it behind his ears. The world goes black.

“Can ye see?”

“No, Master, swear down. Don’t see nothing.” He even closes his eyes just in case.

“Good.”

There is a brief moment of silence and then Harry’s groans and gasps fill the room. Eggsy clenches his hands into fists and fidgets on the plug. His entire body is yearning to fly over to the bed, shove Merlin out of the way, and take his place. He hears Merlin’s grunts against Harry’s body, the slurp of his tongue against Harry’s entrance, the smack of his lips against Harry’s arse. Harry actually starts to whine, and the mattress creaks ever so slightly as he rocks back and forth. “Hamish…fuck, Hamish, we should register your tongue as a deadly weapon…”

“Does it feel good, my husband? Do ye like the feel of my mouth fucking ye?”

“Yes…it’s been so long…”

“I like to save this for special occasions…that way ye enjoy it more.” Eggsy jumps at the sudden slapping sound of Merlin’s hand on his husband’s arse. “Up ye go, roll over.” Eggsy tilts his head, trying to distinguish one sound from another. Harry rustles into whatever place Merlin’s told him to go, and then there is a thud against the headboard. “Hands above your head, that’s a good man,” Merlin coos.

Hands above his head. “Fuck,” Eggsy murmurs. By now it feels as if every drop of blood not needed in his brain is pooling in his dick. He imagines Harry’s long naked form stretched out on the bed, cock long and hard against his body, beautiful legs twisting on the sheets.

“Are they too tight?” Merlin’s asking, and Eggsy realizes Harry is now bound to the bed.

“No fucking fair!” He blurts out. “Always wanted to use those, and you…”

“Do ye hear something, Harry?”

“I hear a stroppy brat on punishment acting as if his life should be fair right now,” Harry says.

“Oh, fuck off,” Eggsy mutters under his breath, arching his hips a bit.

“What was that, pet?”

“Nothing, Master.”

“I do wonder why I’M also tied up. I’M not the one being punished.”

“Because I like ye at my mercy, Harry. I like that ye cannot get away and I can use your body as I wish.”

“Such romantic words,” Harry coos and Merlin growls.

“I’ll show ye romantic.”

Yet again Eggsy’s world is narrowed to a plethora of sounds as well as his own imagination. Grunts, kisses, whines. Swearing. Threats. The sound of lube opening. “FUCKING hell, Hamish!” Harry all but shouts.

“Christ, Harry, sometimes ye are as tight as a virgin. I’m not fucking ye often enough, apparently.”

“Please,” Harry begs, and Eggsy whines. He can’t help it. His Master is at least two fingers deep into his Sir, by the sound of it, and he sees nothing but midnight in front of his eyes. 

“Please,” Eggsy echoes.

“It sounds like our pet wishes to have his sight back,” Merlin says. “Shall we give it to him, Harry?”

“Oh, I suppose we can allow that.”

“Thank fuck,” Eggsy groans.

“Dinnae move, pet,” Merlin orders, and Eggsy immediately stills. He hears the crackle of a condom wrapper, the squirt of the lube, and then a groaning sigh from Harry.

“YES…oh fuck, yes, Hamish…”

“Every time I enter ye, Harry, it is like the first time.” Merlin’s voice is suddenly tender, and what follows is the gentle sound of kissing. Eggsy relaxes ever so slightly. “And now I will fuck ye as I did the first time.”

“Our pet,” Harry reminds him.

“Ah, yes. Pet, ye will take your hands from the restraints and kneel on the floor in front of the chair. Only then will ye remove the blindfold, and then I wish ye to do nothing but spread yourself for us. We wish to see the pretty toy in that perfect arse of yours.”

“But please can I…”

“Ye dinnae remove the blindfold until ye are kneeling.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says, trying not to cry. He slowly stands up and stretches a bit before carefully kneeling, making sure not to hurt his throbbing erection. He arranges himself over the chair before removing the blindfold and tossing it aside. He blinks at the light for a moment and then does as he’s told, holding his arse open as wide as he can. He focuses on the back of the chair, a pattern he’d always thought was pretty but now is nothing compared to the beauty of his Sir and Master. Beauty he’s currently not allowed to see.

“Oh, that is beautiful,” Harry sighs. “Such a lovely arse, such a pretty sparkling toy.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees, and then he’s fucking into Harry again. Harry pants for breath, Merlin grunts, and the mattress moves and gives. Eggsy buries his face in the cushion of the chair, wiping his tears on the fabric. Take that, Harry. Eggsy soon finds if he adjusts himself a bit, he can lean forward and rub his cock along the edge of the seat. “Pet, I’m disappointed in ye. Are you some sort of swine? Pigs rut, not pets. I see ye shoving your cock along the chair.”

Eggsy whimpers and pulls back a bit, arching his spine so his lower body is lifted away from the chair. “S-sorry, Master,” he manages.

“Fuck, Hamish, I’m close!” Harry whines. “Please touch me…”

“It’s been a long time since ye came from my cock alone,” Merlin comments. “Perhaps I should make ye go over to our pet, stroke ye until ye come all over his arse.”

“Yes…do that. Please, Sir, please,” Eggsy begs. He wiggles a bit. Maybe the toy will catch the light. Maybe Merlin will change his mind.

“Pet, ye may move your hands to hold onto the chair,” Merlin barks. Eggsy groans and does as he’s told, flexing his arms a bit before clutching at the back of the seat. “Do ye know what I’m doing now?”

“No, Master,” Eggsy all but snaps.

“I have my hands under Harry’s arse…pulling him up to meet my prick. I want to find just the right angle…”

“There…oh fuck, Hamish, don’t stop,” Harry begs.

“Perfect,” Merlin hisses.

All Eggsy hears is the slap of Merlin’s body against Harry’s. He buries his face in the crook of his arm and actually sobs. Every fiber of his being wants to be on that bed. He wants to crawl over, beg for forgiveness. Even if Merlin only lets him lick the spend from Harry’s body when they’re done, he wants to be a part of it.

“Hamish…” Harry sucks in a breath and exhales in a moan.

“That’s my beautiful husband…look at that…gorgeous…” Merlin’s voice is suddenly muffled and Eggsy just KNOWS he’s biting down somewhere on Harry’s body.

The room is quiet except for Eggsy’s pitiful sobs and the slow panting from the bed. Eggsy hears their murmuring voices but he can’t make anything out. Footsteps. Water running in the loo. Footsteps again, and then a damp hand running through his hair. “Just stay where you are, sweet boy,” Harry whispers. “One more part of your punishment and then you are all done.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy manages.

He gasps when the plug is slowly tugged from his body. “Look at that pretty hole,” Merlin murmurs. “Such a gorgeous hole…I’m almost sorry I cannae do anything with it now.”

“Fingers?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Nae, lad. Ye get no reward tonight.” A hand rubs over his arse and he hisses. Suddenly all the pain is brought back to the surface as Merlin’s large hand travels over each cheek. “Ten spanks, and ye will count. And thank me at the end.”

“Can…can I look at something?” Eggsy whimpers. “Can I…can I look at Sir?”

“Of course, darling.” Harry kneels down by the side of the chair. Eggsy slowly tilts his face up and Harry pushes the sweaty hair from his brow. “Just look at me.”

The slap is hard and fast and Eggsy actually yells. “ONE!” By seven he’s openly sobbing. He know Harry gave him all he had, but Merlin’s hand is like granite against his skin. “T-t-ten,” Eggsy blubbers into the chair. “Thank…thank you, Master,” Eggsy whispers.

“That chair will need reupholstered,” Harry mutters. “You had to pick THIS chair?”

“Quit your whining and get a flannel for his face, Harry,” Merlin says. Strong hands take Eggsy by the waist. “Stand up, lad, but slowly. Dinnae rush.”

Eggsy allows Merlin to guide him upright. A tissue is handed to him and he wipes his nose. “Look here, my boy.” Harry gently turns his head and starts wiping his face with a warm flannel.

Eggsy wants to apologize for crying like a baby but he can’t. He feels emotionally and physically exhausted. His cock is still rock hard in its confining ring, and he looks down at it in dismay. “Ye may remove that,” Merlin says, and Eggsy eagerly reaches down. “However,” he continues, and Eggsy freezes. “We will be disappointed if ye come before we give ye permission. VERY disappointed. And I can honestly say YOU will be disappointed as well. But that decision is up to you.”

 _I hate you. I hate you with every fiber of my being. I hate your gorgeous face and gorgeous cock and gorgeous hands_ , Eggsy thinks as he removes the ring and tosses it aside. But he simply says, “Yes, Master.”

“Come lay down,” Harry says, taking Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy looks at the bed and its sheets. It’s beautiful soft sheets that will still feel like hell against his burning arse. “I think I’ll stand…and I’ll sleep in my bed tonight, if that’s all right. Don’t wanna…don’t wanna have anything touching my arse, if I can help it. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Merlin says. His eyes twinkle with amusement and Eggsy is back to hating him again.

“You did very very well, darling,” Harry tells him. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “I am so very proud of you.”

“I as well,” Merlin says, pulling him into a hug. Eggsy sighs and collapses against his chest. “This is a first for you, as well as a first for us. We have never done anything like this with someone we loved. Ye obeyed beautifully, and I couldn’t ask for a better sub.”

Those words are a like a soothing balm over Eggsy’s soul. “Thanks,” he murmurs. Merlin suddenly pinches his arse and Eggsy actually screams.

“Off to bed with ye. Get a drink of water, keep it by your bed. Get some rest.”

“I hate you.” Eggsy actually says the words this time, rubbing at his arse and glaring at Merlin. Merlin simply raises an eyebrow and Eggsy all but runs from the room, grabbing his dressing gown along the way.

He goes into the hallway bath to brush his teeth and wash his face before padding downstairs in bare feet. He pours himself a large glass of water as ordered and heads back upstairs. He’s surprised to find Harry seated on his bed when he opens the bedroom door. “You got your water. Good boy.” Harry stands and smiles at him. He’s now in his favorite red satin pajamas along with his dressing gown. 

“You here to tuck me in?” Eggsy teases.

Harry blushes. “Yes, actually. I wanted to make sure you were all right. Hamish teased me quite mercilessly about it, but I just wanted to check on you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says softly, now ashamed of himself for making fun of him. He takes off his dressing gown, hangs it up, and goes for his pants drawer. As soon as the fabric slides up over his arse he hisses. “Maybe I’ll just go starkers tonight.”

“I know you won’t understand when I tell you this, but you look beautiful.” Harry’s voice is soft. “Your arse is gorgeous to begin with, but that pink hue…the outline of Hamish’s fingers…knowing you willingly took that for us, it is simply breathtaking.” Harry folds back the covers and Eggsy carefully climbs into bed on his stomach. “I’ll let you fix those,” Harry says. He leans down and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Drink more water before you nod off.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“I love you, darling boy.” Harry slips out of the room before Eggsy can reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy must endure a bit more teasing from his doms before they finally take pity on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to everyone who read and commented on this. And to those who read and DIDN'T comment! LOL Thank you so much to Lyssa13 for such a delicious story idea.
> 
> Please come find me on Tumblr as zebraljb.

“Mmm.” Eggsy sighs and pushes back, loving the way Merlin’s large cock stretches him. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Mmm.” Eggsy can’t answer. He can only rut forward, his prick surrounded by Harry’s tight heat even as Merlin fucks him from behind. 

“Eggsy.”

“Mmm.”

“Eggsy? Wake up, lad.”

Wake up? 

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. He’s not fucking Harry. He’s not getting fucked by Merlin. He’s alone in his bed, naked, sheets rubbing over his tender arse. He winces, kneads at his eyes with his knuckles, and tries to ignore the raging erection currently dripping onto his sheets. “Merlin?”

“Aye, lad. Happy Saturday morning.” Merlin’s voice is full of cheer. Merlin doesn’t DO cheer.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy growls.

“Sit up. I made ye breakfast in bed.”

“WE made breakfast!” A voice calls from the hallway.

“Aye. WE made breakfast.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Heaven forbid the peacock doesn’t get credit for CRACKING THE FUCKING EGGS!” Merlin yells back. “And I promise we didn’t touch any of your appliances. Just the stove.”

Eggsy slowly sets up, carefully draping the sheet over his cock. “Fuck me,” he gasps. 

“You’re pleased. Good.” Merlin slowly settles the bed tray over Eggsy’s lap.

“Damn right I’m pleased.” But it’s not the food Eggsy’s staring at, although it smells heavenly. It’s his gorgeous lover, who is currently clad in grey trakkies and his slippers…and ONLY grey trakkies and his slippers. Eggsy’s eyes are glued to Merlin’s flat stomach, his washboard abs, his toned pectoral muscles. The trousers hang low on Merlin’s slender hips, and he can just make out the jut of those beautiful hip bones. “Christ.”

“Enjoy, lad. We will be cleaning up the kitchen.” Merlin kisses his forehead and twists himself back up. Eggsy licks his lips as Merlin’s back muscles ripple. “See ye soon.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says faintly. He glances down at his lap, where his cock is threatening to lift the tray. “Stop it,” he orders, taking a sip of his orange juice.

He DOES enjoy the breakfast. Delicious sausages, eggs scrambled just the way he likes them, toast with jam. He cleans his plate and carefully sets the tray on the ground before heading to the loo with his coffee. He does his morning duties, takes a quick shower, and dresses in his loosest pair of trakkies and a vest. Hopefully they haven’t created too much of a disaster in his kitchen.

Eggsy tugs on a pair of old trainers and makes his way downstairs. As Merlin promised, the kitchen is clean. Everywhere Eggsy looks is neat and spotless, except for a space on the kitchen counter. That is currently occupied by Harry’s arse. He’s seated on the counter in his house trousers and a jumper, long legs wrapped around Merlin’s waist as they kiss. One of Harry’s slender hands is trailing back and forth over Merlin’s naked back while the other cups the back of his head. Harry lets out a groan and Eggsy realizes he can’t see one of Merlin’s hands.

Buggering hell. “Um, hi, Harry,” Eggsy says, clearing his throat. 

Harry peeks around Merlin. “Good morning, darling boy. How was your breakfast?”

“Aces, thanks. Lovely surprise.” He takes the tray and dishes to the sink. “Thought you didn’t like people sitting on the counter.”

“I don’t, but my husband is quite distracting.” Harry nips at Merlin’s chin. “Any plans for today, my boy?”

“Well, it’s Saturday, so the normal Saturday chores. Laundry, some cleaning…how about you two?”

“Oh, we figured we would just laze around a bit, enjoy the day off together.” Merlin nuzzles along Harry’s throat. “We promise to stay out of your way.”

“You’re never in my way.” Eggsy watches Merlin’s hand move between Harry’s legs. “Anything special you want for dinner.”

“Surprise us.” Harry’s sentence ends on a squeak.

“All right.” Eggsy starts the water in the sink.

“How about ye change and we do a bit of sparring?” He hears Merlin murmur.

“That sounds lovely…we never did get to finish our match last weekend.” Harry sides down from the counter and saunters over to give Eggsy a kiss. “Good morning, darling boy.”

“Mmmm, morning, Harry.” Eggsy smiles and chases the kiss but Harry steps aside.

“We’ll be downstairs if ye need us.” Merlin gives Eggsy a wink and opens the cellar door.

Eggsy has always known his lovers are quite sadistic. He knows they enjoy inflicting pain on one another, although they would never do it to Eggsy (the night before notwithstanding). He’d never known the extent of this love for torture…until today. “We promise to stay out of your way,” Merlin has said. Bull fucking shit. Everywhere Eggsy turns he sees Merlin and Harry. Together. With at least one body part touching. Hands. Feet. Mouths. Fingers. 

They come up from their sparring match covered in bruises and make sure to sit right at the kitchen table to give each other First Aid as Eggsy sits and makes up the week’s grocery list.

When he goes to the bedroom to gather the laundry, Harry is seated on the bed with his trousers, pants, and Merlin between his knees. Merlin’s bald head shines with sweat as he bobs on Harry’s dick, and Eggsy all but runs from the room.

Merlin finally puts a shirt on after that, although Harry has no problems sliding his hands up under it as they look in the refrigerator for a snack.

“Fucking hell,” Eggsy growls, stomping upstairs to change his clothes. He’ll go work in the garden. There is NO way they’ll do anything in their own garden. Not with the neighbors so close. He KNOWS he agreed to any punishment they wished to give over the weekend, but this is ridiculous. How the fuck is someone supposed to do fucking chores with every fucking brain cell swimming in their dick?

When he comes back down in his gardening clothes they’re seated at the table eating sandwiches. “Can we make you something, darling?” Harry asks.

“Nah, thanks, I’m good,” Eggsy mutters. 

He enters the garden somewhat triumphantly. _Ha. Come out here and fuck, I fucking dare you_ , he thinks with a grin. He goes to the shed and gets out the necessary tools, dragging a rubbish bin along as well. This work IS long overdue, and it’s a nice day. He squats down and pulls on a pair of gloves, glancing over at the house. He sees Harry at the kitchen window with his eyes closed, mouth open in an ‘O’. Harry is also moving up and down ever so slightly. Eggsy starts blindly yanking at the plants, pulling out four before he realizes he’s removed flowers instead of weeds.

Fucking bastards. 

Eggsy makes his own favorite for dinner, a stew he enjoys but rarely makes. They compliment him on dinner, of course, but he doesn’t care. At this point he’s so horny that they can fucking starve. Do them good, see what it’s like to do without.

“Leave the dishes, darling, let’s just go watch telly,” Harry says as they stand.

“Nah, this is a bitch to clean if it sets. Go ahead, I’ll be in shortly,” he promises.

“If ye say so.” Merlin gives him a sweet smile and follows his husband out of the kitchen.

“If ye say so,” Eggsy mimics. “Pricks.”

He takes his time doing the dishes and finally makes his way into the living room, half afraid of what he might find. Harry is at the table doing paperwork and Merlin is seated at one end of the sofa. It seems safe, so Eggsy gingerly lowers himself onto the other end of the sofa. “Take off your shoes, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “I’ll rub your feet.”

“Why?” Eggsy asks suspiciously. 

“Because ye have been on them all day. I suppose I never realized how hard ye work on a Saturday.” Merlin’s voice is sincere, as is the look in his eyes.

“All right. Thanks.” Eggsy toes off his trainers and swings his legs up. Merlin shuffles down a bit until he gets Eggsy’s feet onto his lap. “Just another Saturday…don’t mind. Like keeping busy.”

“We appreciate everything you’ve done today,” Harry says. Eggsy studies his face but doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

He shrugs. “You’re welcome. It’s my job, innit?” Merlin’s thumb digs into the arch of his foot. “Fucking HELL!” Eggsy all but arches off the sofa.

“So much stress,” Merlin says in a mocking tone. “Ye need to relax. Perhaps do some stretches before bed.”

“Does it hurt?” Harry comes over and actually kneels by the sofa. He takes Eggsy’s other foot in his hands. “You’re right, Hamish. So tense.” His beautiful fingers move up and down over Eggsy’s sock-clad foot.

For some reason this makes his dick sit up and take notice. Shouldn’t it be worn out from its perpetual state of erection by now? “Yeah, I’m fucking tense. Wonder why.” Eggsy gently kicks his feet and they both let go. “I’m tired. Going to bed.”

“Darling,” Harry starts.

“Don’t, Harry. I’ll see you two tomorrow. Love you.” He gets up, kisses the top of each of their heads, and all but runs up the stairs.

“Do you think we’re overdoing it?” He hears Harry ask from the living room. Eggsy snorts and slams his bedroom door.

Hands. Hands on his chest, tweaking his nipples. Lips. Lips sliding over the nape of his neck, a tongue tracing the top of his spine. “Mmm,” Eggsy moans. He doesn’t care if this is another dream. He’s not letting himself wake up. 

“My beautiful boy,” Harry’s voice murmurs into his hair. “Such a sweet boy. A good pet. Such a good pet for his Master and Sir.” 

Harry’s voice is very clear, and very close. Eggsy didn’t realize his dreams were this detailed. “Harry?”

“Yes, darling.” 

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. He glances down to see Harry’s slender fingers moving over his chest. He then looks up and sees Merlin seated on a chair by the bed. “Morning, lad,” Merlin says with a smile.

“Please don’t tease me no more,” Eggsy whines into his pillow.

“No, dearest, no more teasing.” Harry kisses behind his ear. “I’m just going to make you feel good.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Eggsy shudders as the pads of Harry’s thumbs rub over his nipples. He slides an arm back so he can run his hand through Harry’s hair. His cock is hardening nicely at the mere thought of maybe getting off. Harry’s cock, however, is soft against Eggsy’s backside. “You don’t…you’re not…” Harry’s not turned on. Great. They no longer want him. Eggsy buries his face in the pillow again.

“We took care of each other before we came in here, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “We wanted to give you one hundred percent of our attention.”

“This is all about you, my boy.” Harry settles his soft prick against the cleft of Eggsy’s arse so they’re bodies are pressed as close as possible. “I want to make you feel good…want you to let go.” He lifts Eggsy’s top leg and brings it back over his own, giving himself perfect access to Eggsy’s cock and balls.

“Please,” Eggsy whispers.

“Ye were such a good boy for us, lad,” Merlin tells him. “Ye obeyed so well, did everything we asked.”

Harry nibbles along Eggsy’s collarbone and he shudders. “We could not ask for a better sub, a more perfect pet.”

“Really?” Eggsy whispers. This is his one concern. He has no clue about how to be a good sub, and he trusts their guidance, but he wants to please them. He arches his back as Harry’s hands slide down his stomach.

“Really. We would nae lie to you, Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs. He leans forward in his chair, eyes glued to Harry’s hands.

“You are so gorgeous. I love the feel of you body under my hands,” Harry murmurs. His fingers tease along Eggsy’s abdominal muscles before swirling over his hips. “So beautiful to look at, but so strong. We are so lucky to have such an incredible man in our bed, in our lives.” 

Eggsy cries out as Harry’s long fingers trail over his dripping cock. He shoves the sheet down and shivers a bit as the cool air hits his genitals. “Harry!”

“I have you, darling.” Harry circles his thumb over the head, pulling away a pearl of moisture. “Look at this, Hamish…look at our boy and how he responds to us.”

“Beautiful,” Merlin agrees, actually licking his lips. Eggsy waits for him to climb into bed but he remains on his chair.

Part of Eggsy wants Harry to just get on with it, to jack him until he comes. But Harry seems intent on taking his time…except it’s not in a mean or tortuous way. Every touch is loving, every kiss sweet. Harry’s breath is warm on Eggsy’s shoulder, and he continues to run his hand through Harry’s hair, occasionally fisting. 

“Your punishment is over,” Harry informs him, licking the side of his throat. “We will not bring it up again, and the slate is clean.” His hand moves down to cradle Eggsy’s balls, fondling and caressing them.

“O…okay,” Eggsy stammers.

“Such a good boy for us…you did everything you were told without question. I’m so proud of you, my Eggsy,” Harry continues. He circles his finger just below Eggsy’s balls and Eggsy practically convulses. “I cannot wait to see you come…to feel your body explode.”

“Merlin!” Eggsy blurts out, and Harry freezes. “I just…I can’t…please?” Eggsy blindly waves his arm in the air. “I need you both.”

Merlin smiles. “Aye, lad.” He crawls up the bed and lays next to Eggsy. Eggsy palms the back of Merlin’s head and brings their foreheads together.

“So close…Master, please…”

“Do ye need me to give permission?”

Eggsy doesn’t know what he needs. He simply knows that Harry’s hand is driving him insane, he’s emotional exhausted from the constant state of arousal, and he knows Merlin can fix it. So he nods. “Such a good pet,” Harry chuckles from behind his head.

“Come for us whenever you’re ready,” Merlin orders, looking into Eggsy’s eyes. “Come, my sweet pet.”

The orgasm is yanked from Eggsy’s body. He all but screams as his cock pulses and sputters, hot liquid landing on Merlin’s stomach as well as his own. Eggsy surprises himself by bursting into tears, and he hides his embarrassment in Merlin’s shoulder. “I’ll get something to clean you up.” Harry slides from the bed and pulls on his dressing gown.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, lad. Never to us. Crying in bed is completely appropriate. Or so I’ve heard,” Merlin says quietly.

“No…I’m sorry about everything else.” Eggsy looks up at him with teary eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you two about Davy and I’m sorry I lied, and I’m so fucking sorry I hurt you, Merlin. Never wanted to do that. Never wanted to disappoint Harry, or hurt you. Love you two so much.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says in astonishment.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks as he returns to the bedroom and hands Merlin the flannel.

“I’m really sorry, Harry,” Eggsy says, sniffing at wiping at his nose with the sheet. Harry makes a face of disgust. “I’m sorry I lied and that I hurt the two of you. You been nothing but good to me, and I…I deserved that punishment.”

“Oh, dearest boy.” Harry climbs back into bed and cuddles him close. “Everyone makes mistakes. We’ve already forgiven you. We were just worried…if something happened to you, it would destroy us.”

Eggsy sighs as Merlin wipes him clean and drops the flannel over the side of the bed. He then pulls the covers up over the three of them and wraps an arm around Eggsy’s waist. “As Harry said, we forgive ye, lad. We trust that ye will not make this mistake again. While punishments can be enjoyable for us, the reason for them never is.”

Eggsy burrows back against Harry while pulling Merlin closer at the same time. He feels spent, exhausted…loved. “Never wanna hurt you two,” he repeats.

“We know, dearest. We never thought you did.”

“Definitely don’t wanna feel Merlin’s hand like that again. Christ, what’s it made of? Steel?” 

Merlin chuckles, reaches around him, and gently pinches each arse cheek. Eggsy hisses. “I thought ye were made of stronger stuff.”

“M’serious, it’s not funny! Ain’t never gonna do anything to deserve THAT again.”

Merlin laughs out loud this time, kissing his forehead and smiling at Harry over Eggsy’s head. “Lad, I can honestly say I don’t think this is going to be the last time.”

Eggsy ignores him, resting his head against Merlin and closing his eyes. He dozes off wrapped in the loving arms of his Sir and Master.


End file.
